Hostile Entities
by lalchan
Summary: Side fics to 'Non-hostile Entities.'


A/N: Here it is, as promised. A short side fic with Shizuru and Hiei. It didn't have much Hiei though. I feel that I should make up for that somehow . . . I know there's a lot of Hiei fans out there. I'm more of a Kurama gal myself(can you tell?), but Hiei is pretty cool too.

Maybe I'll do this again, if you guys like it- we shall see.

Sorry about the slight delay, I would have posted it yesterday when I saw that I had twenty reviews, but I had a chemistry final, then I had to sleep because I was working night shift, and I'm working tonight too- I can see my circadian rhythm slowly fading into nothingness. I haven't finished the next chapter, but I am so close I can taste it; it's just a matter of figuring out how to end it.

Disclaimer: I don't own two things. Guess what they are?

Warning: This is a short fic for a reason. It is short. If you are displeased by the length, please express your opinion via the review button.

Shizuru leaned against the light pole that was near the Kuwabara residence, and gave the cigarette she was easily balancing between two fingers a well practiced puff. It was late in the evening, Kazuma was doing homework (she had finally got him to become more studious now that he was in college) their parents were both home and if she had to guess, in the bedroom, and Eikichi was probably playing in the litterbox or something.

She looked out at the peaceful night sky, and let her slightly closed lids cut out the busy lights of the city. It was nice out tonight, the air was cool, and there was hardly anybody out. This was one of her favorite times . . .

Something tingled at the edge of her senses, and she let out a sigh. _Not again._ She thought, as she turned slightly, and let her eyes casually drift in the direction that was suddenly a problem according to her psychic abilities.

There. A flicker of black against the deep blue and star speckled background. She let out another melodramatic sigh, and dropped her cigarette, then let her heel grind out the lit end.

_These things always happen when I'm in the middle of a good smoke._

She meandered toward the object of her concerns, doing her best to make it look as if she was just on a late night stroll with no destination- which she did a pretty good job of in her opinion.

She was now close enough that the tingling was an urgent buzz in the back of her head. She frowned. It wasn't the tingling that usually went with high spiritual energy. So, just someone watching her. Or, more likely, Kazuma. That idiot was always getting into trouble of one sort or another. She reached the building that she had noted, and walked around back, then quietly jumped onto the fire escape, and began climbing her way nimbly up.

When she got to the top, there he was. A human, dressed in a business suit, with binoculars and an earpiece. She snorted.

"You know, if you're that desperate, the convini down the street sells plenty of porn."

The man jumped, and whipped his head around, a very shocked look on his face, which quickly narrowed down to a suspicious glare as he brought his gun around.

"Who are you?"

His Japanese wasn't very good, but she could make out what he was saying.

"If you don't know who I am, then why are you spying on my house? Your intel isn't very good." She kept casually walking forward as she said this, until she was just a step out of reach, then she let her weight fall on one foot, and set the other in front, ready to make a jump.

The man frowned, then his eyes widened fractionally. "Kuwabara Shizuru."

"Good guess. So, want to tell me why you're spying on my brother?"

The man tensed. _Didn't think so._

She made the jump. A high kick made quick work of the gun, and an elbow to the back of the head made quick work of the man.

She snorted. "You couldn't even stand up to a E-class."

She bent down and started going through his pockets, but there was nothing of use- nothing of use in Japanese anyway.

She felt a whisper of wind on the back of her neck, and felt a small tingle go down her spine.

"I know you're there Hiei." She said in her usual monotone as she stood and dusted off her pants.

"Hnn" Was the only acknowledgement she got.

"Thanks for the assist."

There was a short pause, then a small black form appeared in front of her. "You're not as idiotic as your brother."

"Nobody's as idiotic as him."

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw his lips quirk slightly upward. Well, it was dark, it could have been a trick of the lights.

Hiei walked toward the man and lifted him up with one arm.

_Show off._ "I'll get rid of him." He turned and gave her a look. "I don't need to show off. You humans are so weak."

She slipped a hand in her pocket, and pulled out a cigarette. "Mind giving me a light?" She asked. He was a fire demon after all, and her lighter was all out of fluid. She had been trying to think of a way to convince Kazuma to go buy her a new one.

The look he gave her was priceless.

And then he disappeared.

Shizuru sighed, tucking the cigarette back in her pocket, and started to head back home. When she got inside, she poked her head into Kazuma's room, and watched him for a moment as he quietly read his textbook.

Usually, Shizuru would try not to bother him unless he wasn't concentrating, but . . .

"Kazuma, your friends are weird."

Whipping his head around, her brother gave her a confused look. "Huh? Wha- hey Shizuru, what are you talking about?"

But she was already heading back down the hall, to her own room.

A/N: And? Did you like? Was it worth it?

So, now I'm going to talk about something that has nothing to do with this story.

Dragon*con! Is anyone going? It's at the end of August, in Atlanta Georgia. I'm so excited!

Another random note: It has finally happened. I am playing duel monsters. I blame my brother, who plays on his nintendo.

Anyway, I made a fairy/spirit deck, and he's going to get them for me for my birth day, and since he's only ever played the video game, I'll get him his cards for his birthday(he has a pyro deck). I can't wait! We can play each other, and he'll probably beat me a bunch, but it'll be fun!


End file.
